RAIN
by biskitcoklat
Summary: Hujan, hal yang indah saat air turun membahasi bumi. Saat hujan aku melewatkan semuanya dengan mu dan tentang mu di saat hujan. CHANHUN FIC! OS! RNR please


**Title: RAIN**

**Author : biskitcoklat**

**Disclaimer : all character in this fiction are belong to theirself and god. But this plot is mine!**

**Genre : Romance / Drama /Fluffy/etc**

**Warning : OOC /typo(s )/FAILED romance/AU/ BL /YAOI / gak pake EYD /etc**

**Pairing : ChanHun**

**Summary: ****Hujan, hal yang indah saat air turun membahasi bumi. Saat hujan aku melewatkan semuanya dengan mu dan tentang mu di saat hujan.**

**a/n: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, latar, cerita atau sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Disini author menulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri tanpa didasari dengan fakta atau kejadian sebenarnya pada tokoh. Author hanya meminjam nama tanpa bilang-bilang.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

_Bersamamu, aku melakukan semuanya saat hujan….._

.

_Disaat hujan aku pertama kali mengenalmu….._

DRZZZTTTT

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menunggu hujan reda di halte depan sekolahnya. Hari ini ia pulang agak lebih lama. Kegiatan di klub komputer membuatnya menjadi lebih sibuk, apa lagi sekarang ia berada di tingkat dua yang sedang aktif-aktifnya ber-organisasi.

Perkiraan cuaca yang tadi ia lihat di TV meleset sekali dari yang diperkirakan. Memang, tadi siang cuaca sangat panas. Sampai-sampai ia harus bolak-balik masuk kantin karena kehausan. Tapi sore ini, hujan turun tanpa memberi tanda bahwa akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Hampir setengah jam ia sudah berdiri disana. Seharusnya ia menuruti kata-kata ummanya untuk membawa payung.

Teman-temannya pun sudah -nekad- pulang semua. Ia sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Namun ia tidak mau ambil resiko di marahi habis-habisan oleh ummanya jika ia pulang dengan seluruh tubuh basah kuyup. Lebih baik ia menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tunggu, Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang ada di halte Park Chanyeol-ssi. Memangnya tidak ada bus yang akan lewat?

Geez. Halte ini sudah tidak berfungsi sejak dua bulan yang lalu dan di gantikan dengan halte yang ada di tikungan depan sana. Jika ia memilih berlari kesana seperti yang lainnya, baru beberapa jarak ia berlari pasti semua badannya sudah basah kuyup.

"Haaah" Chanyeol menghela nafas memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan pulang. Semoga saja umma atau appa atau nunanya akan berbaik hati menjemputnya. Handphonenya sudah mati sejak tadi siang, jadi tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu ada yang menjemput atau menunggu hujan akan reda.

Chanyeol memilih duduk di pojok halte. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa komik untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Hampir ada setengah komik sudah ia baca,

"Hatchiiii!"

Chanyeol menengok kearah kanan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya si anak baru di kelasnya ada disana. Duduk sambil mengusap-ngusap lengan kecilnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya di balut seragam sekolah lamanya tanpa ada jaket, blazer, ataupun rompi di luarnya pasti membuatnya kedinginan di saat hujan deras seperti ini.

"Hatchiii!"

Lagi-lagi si anak baru itu bersin. Ia mengusap-ngusap hidung mancungnya yang sudah mulai berwarna merah. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama anak baru tersebut ada disana.

"Hatchii!"

Kali ini pipinya yang pucat juga ikut memerah karena dingin. Chanyeol yang memerhatikannya yakin, pasti anak baru itu terkena flu.

Chanyeol lalu memasukan kembali komiknya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan jaket hijau lumut dari sana. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memakainya? Tidak, kulitnya cukup tebal untuk menangkal dingin walaupun ia hanya menggunakan blazer khas sekolanya.

Ia berjalan ke arah anak baru tersebut yang masih mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. "Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan jaketnya tepat di depan wajah si pucat. Membuat yang bersangkutan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Na-naneun gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-ap- hatcii!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh menggigil tersebut.

"Masukan tanganmu". Namja di hadapan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan ragu. "T-ta-tapi?"

"Ck. Sudah cepat masukan tangan mu"

Dengan ragu-ragu namja tersebut memasukan tangannya ke jaket Chanyeol. Setelahnya,Chanyeol menarik resletingnya sampai batas leher. Chanyeol yang sudah memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh si namja pucat tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. 'Sekecil itukah dia? Kenapa jaketku kebesaran?'

"Go-gomawo sunbaenim" namja tersebut berkata lagi dengan wajahnya yang ditundukan. Suaranya membuat Chanyeol kembali lagi dari alam pikirnya.

"Sunbaenim? Kau tidak tahu bahwa kita sekelas?" Chanyeol mengambil duduk tepat di samping namja tersebut, sehingga ia dapat melihat bahwa jaketnya benar-benar kebesaran. Bahkan melewati pergelangan tangan namja tersebut. 'apa aku sebesar itu?'

"Mianhae tapi… Memang aku lebih muda dari yang lainnya dua tahun"

"Dua tahun? Kenapa bisa?"

"Ehm saat aku masuk sekolah dasar aku masuk lebih cepat satu tahun. Dan saat junior high school aku ikut kelas percepatan" jelasnya

"Wow! Kau hebat ternyata. Ngomong-ngomong aku Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat hangat dan terperangah. Tangan pucat tersebut baginya benar-benar kecil dan seakan tenggelam dengan tangan besar miliknya.

"Oh Sehun"

.

.

_Dan disaat hujan pun aku pertama kali merasakannya….._

Chanyeol berlari menuju kelas. Saat ini hujan sudah turun dengan deras diluar sana. Ia memutuskan kembali ke kelas dan mengambil payung merahnya yang ia tinggal di kolong meja. Tiba- tiba saja handphonenya berdering.

'Nuna calling-'

Tulisan dilayar tersebut membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mengangkatnya. "Yoboseo. nuna wae?"

"…"

"Nuna, Saat ini sedang hujan. Besok saja mengambilnya" bunyi protes dari mulut Chanyeol terdengar beberapa detik setelah nunanya di seberang line sana berbicara.

"…"

"Baiklah-baiklah nanti aku akan ke tempat Yixing hyung untuk mengambilnya"

"…"

"Iyaaaa nunaa Chanyeol ingat. Sudah ya bye"

Chanyeol memajukan beberapa senti bibir bawahnya. Nunanya ada-ada saja menyuruhnya pada saat hujan seperti ini. Sudahlah~ lebih baik ia ambil payung dulu.

Chanyeol kira saat ini kelasnya sudah kosong. Namun seorang namja pucat yang sudah hampir satu semester ini menjadi warga baru kelasnya membuatnya merasa tidak was-was masuk kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Oh Sehun?"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat namja yang sedang duduk di pojok sambil melihat keluar jendela mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Ah Chanyeol hyung!" balasnya semangat

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mejanya dan merogoh-rogoh sesuatu yang ada di kolong meja. "Kau belum pulang?"

Namja pucat tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat Chanyeol. "Belum, kris hyung belum menjemputku. Lagi pula di luar hujan. Lalu hyung sendiri kenapa kembali ke kelas?"

"Ini. Aku mengambil ini" Chanyeol mengangkat-angkat payung merahnya.

"Ahh~ ku kira hyung sudah pulang sedari tadi"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sehun yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di atas meja di samping Sehun dan menumpukan kakinya ke kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Sedang melihat apa? Serius sekali"

"Ani. Hanya melihat hujan saja"

"Sebegitu mengasyikan kah sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkan ku dari tadi?" sinis Chanyeol.

"Melihat hujan itu sangat asyik. Kau harus merasakannya" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol untuk menggeser agar lebih dekat ke jendela. Membuat posisi mereka menjadi berhadapan.

"Lihat hyung. Saat kau melihat tetes air hujan kau pasti akan senang. Dan saat kau melihat air hujan itu jatuh kebawah kedalam genangan kau pasti akan tenang. Dan saat kau merasakan hujan kau juga akan merasakan bahwa dunia ini sangat indaaah"

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan hangat yang mengusak-usak rambutnya.

"Sejak kapan uri-Sehunie menjadi se-melankolis ini huh?" Chanyeol masih mengusak-usak rambut Sehun, membuat rambut coklat tersebut sedikit berantakan.

"Hehe" Sehun tersenyum manis sampai kedua matanya membentuk garis.

DEG!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Sakit. Degupan pertama yang Chanyeol rasakan pada Sehun. Dengan cangung Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

"Gwenchana. Sudah sana kau lihat hujan lagi" Chanyeol mengalihkan wajah Sehun agar kembali melihat keluar.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung"

Setelahnya keduanya hanya diam. Sehun sudah kembali ke dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan Sehun yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Mulai dari rambut cokelat halusnya yang memang benar-benar halus Karena ia sering merasakannya. Dahi bersih yang yah sejak kapan Chanyeol berharap dapat menciumnya. Lalu, mata sipit yang bersinar cerah saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya antusias. Lalu, hidung bangir yang ingin sekali Chanyeol cubit. Lalu-lalu pipi mulus yang walaupun tidak chubby mampu membuat Chanyeol gemas dan ingin mengecupnya. Turun lagi, kedua belah bibir yang berwarna merah, yang- yang- yang sangat mengundang Chanyeol untuk-untuk-untuk menciumnya dan melum-

Tukkk

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya dengan payung. Apa-apaan yang ia pikirkan tadi! Sampai-sampai ia berpikir untuk melum- **aahhhh hentikan!**. Chanyeol memukul lagi kepalanya.

"Hyung kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol bertingkah aneh dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hyung?"

"Gwenchana" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya saat tangan hangat Sehun menyentuh pipinya. "Kau serius?" ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Membuat jantung Chanyeol benar-benar berdegup tidak terkendali sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sehun memang sudah sering melakukan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Sehun sangat senang mengusap pipi Chanyeol kapanpun. Namja itu pasti akan bilang **"Pipi Chanyeol hyung hangat aku suka"**. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menjauhkan tangan tersebut dari wajahnya.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir hyung"

Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Sehun. "Hahaha Baik sekali kau ini"

Sehun cemberut di depannya. Membuat ia lagi-lagi harus mengontrol detak jantungnya. "Kau jahat hyung. Padahalkan aku sudah baik padamu"

"Mianhae hun~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sehun. Namun, Sehun yang hanya diam sambil menundukan wajah membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sehun? Masa ngambek. Mianhae~" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sehun lebih keras. Tapi Sehun tetap saja menunduk. Bayi besar kalau sudah mengambek memang susah, pikir Chanyeol.

Lalu, ia membawa jari-jemarinya yang tadi menggenggam bahu Sehun ke arah tengkuk Sehun. Dengan pelan ia menggelitik bagaian tersebut.

"Thehun-na mianhae. Jangan marah nee nanti hyung sakit hati" Chanyeol membuat suara anehnya menjadi lebih aneh. Dan kelitikan di tengkuk Sehun makin keras. Membuat pundak Sehun terangkat karena geli, badannya bergetar menahan tawa karena suara Chanyeol.

"Haha hyung! Stop! Geli" Sehun mencoba menarik tangan Chanyeol yang masih ada di tengkuknya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol makin menggelitikinya.

"Hyung stop!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah membuat tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyentuh tengkuknya lagi. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam yang menurut Chanyeol sangat imut. "Sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Tidak! Kau menyebalkan hyung!" Sehun duduk kembali. Ia memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol harus- hahh sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau ia harus mengontrol degup jantungnya?

"Hyung aku mengantuk" Sehun mengucek matanya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Yang malah membuatnya hampir meloncat karena tidak kuat (?) dengan pemandangan yang Sehun suguhkan.

"T-tidurlah" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangnya keluar jendela. Berharap air hujan di luar sana dapat menghilangkan rona merah yang sudah pasti muncul di wajahnya.

Hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka dan suara deru nafas masing-masing.

Chanyeol pikir Sehun memang benar-benar mengantuk dan sudah tertidur. Namun, suara kecil yang memanggilnya membuatnya diam.

"Hyung?"

Hening

"Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun yang merasa Chanyeol mendiaminya mencubit kecil paha Chanyeol.

"Ah, wae Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar menjadi lurus ke depan. Ia belum berani untuk menatap Sehun.

Sehun cemberut "Kau mendiamiku hyung"

"Ani. Ada apa?"

Hening.

Sehun hanya diam saja. Padahal tadi dia duluan yang mengajak bicara. Chanyeol menggoyang kecil bahunya. "Sehun-ah" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan lagi bahunya.

"Hyung? Kau tau tidak kenapa aku tidak ikut kelas akselerasi lagi di sini?" Namja pucat itu masih betah untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, ia menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

"M-molla. Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk tenang. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak fokus karena nafas hangat yang menerpa sebagian lehernya saat Sehun bicara.

"Kata orang, masa SMA adalah masa-masa indah yang paling harus dirasakan. Jadi aku ingin merasakannya juga"

"Merasakan yang namanya teman dan sahabat seperjuangan saat SMA, melakukan hal-hal konyol dengan mereka. Berkumpul selama tiga tahun bersama, mengahabiskan suka-duka bersama. Dan menentukan masa depan semua bersama"

Sehun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Ia menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Sangat di sayangkan Chanyeol melewatkan pemandangan indah tersebut.

"Dan yang pasti ada satu hal yang sangat ingin aku rasakan saat aku duduk di bangku SMA" Sehun memberi jeda sebentar pada ceritanya. Menunggu respon dari Chanyeol apakah namja giant itu benar-benar mendengarkan.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menengok ke arah Sehun. Jantungnya hampir copot karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Bagi Chanyeol ini adalah jarak paling dekat antara ia dan Sehun. Wajah Sehun benar-benar dekat. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan wajah mulus tersebut. Mulai dari kening hingga ujung dagu runcingnya. Jika Chanyeol berani pun, hanya dengan sedikit saja mengerucutkan bibirnya dahi tersebut akan benar-benar ada di bibirnya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak berani.

Dengan lidah hampir kelu ia bertanya. "Apa itu?"

Sehun menarik kepalanya dari pundak Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit kehilangan kehangatan. "Tapi kau jangan tertawa ya hyung?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ck. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh tertawa, kau harus janji!" Sehun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menyambut jari kurus tersebut.

"Aku janji" Chanyeol mengait jari kurus tersebut dengan jari miliknya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata jernih dan senyum manisnya. Membuat manik mata Chanyeol seakan tersedot ke dalam lingkaran hitam tersebut.

Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan semua jari-jarinya yang dingin. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan sebuah sengatan yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun mengusap-usap lembut pipi yang menurutnya sangat hangat. Tanpa sadar perbuatannya membuat namja dihadapannya ini hampir meledak.

Ia mengusap lagi pipi tersebut. Rasa hangat yang ia dapat membuatnya tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hyung…" Chanyeol harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak langsung menarik Sehun dan memeluknya saat namja pucat tersebut menggerakan bibirnya dan berucap padanya.

"Aku ingin sekali merasakan cinta pertamaku saat SMA"

.

.

_Lalu disaat hujan aku menyatakan semuanya kepadamu….._

BRAKK

Pintu aula gedung A di buka oleh Chanyeol. Manik matanya liar melihat sekililing aula. Mencoba menemukan seseorang yang sudah ia cari dari tadi. Nihil, bahkan satu orang pun tidak ada di sana.

Dengan gusar ia melangkah kembali keluar. Berlari menuju ujung lorong lantai atas gedung kampusnya.

Kampus?

Hahaha, sudah sekitar dua tahun berlalu. Sekarang Yah tentu saja ia sudah menyelesaikan masa-masa indah SMA-nya. Dan berkutat dengan seluruh tetek bengek perkuliahan.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menunggu di depan lift. Menunggu alat tersebut turun dan terbuka di depannya.

"Sehun-ah kau dimana?" Chanyeol mendesis. Ia sungguh cemas dan khawatir.

Sehun? Oh Sehun?

Tentu saja. Siapa lagi namja bernama Sehun di hidup Chanyeol.

namja tinggi tersebut sedang mencari Sehun yang menurutnya hilang. Sebenarnya bukan hilang seperti itu sih. Intinya Chanyeol khawatir karena namja yang-jujur- sudah ia cintai hampir dua tahun itu Pergi tanpa bilang dan mengabari dirinya. Bagaimana bisa namja pucat tersebut mengabari Chanyeol jika ia tidak punya ponsel?

Ting.

Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka 4. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa ke lantai empat saja menjadi lebih lama?

Sebenarnya kejadiannya tidak serumit yang di pikirkan. Awalnya Chanyeol dan Sehun akan pulang bersama. Mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu di depan gerbang pukul 03.30

Namun berkas-berkas foto Chanyeol yang ketinggalan membuatnya berlari kembali ke kelasnya. Ia pikir masih ada cukup waktu, Sehun juga pasti akan menunggunya.

Tapi hujan deras turun begitu saja saat ia kembali ke depan gerbang. Sehun tidak ada di sana. Baik di depan gerbang atau pun di sekitar gedung A. Chanyeol pikir Sehun tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya. Sehun pasti masih berada di sekitar area kampus. Jadilah sekarang hampir setengah jam Chanyeol mencari-cari Sehun.

Ting.

Pintu Lift terbuka menunggu Chanyeol untuk keluar. Suasana gelap sepanjang lorong di depannya ini membuatnya merinding. Apalagi suara hujan dan suhu dingin makin membuat Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk keluar.

'Aku harus mencari Sehun!'

Chanyeol melangkah keluar lift. Ia menaiki tangga lagi untuk naik ke atap.

Kenapa atap? Karena atap adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan Sehun selain taman belakang kampus mereka. Walaupun dalam hati Chanyeol agak sangsi apa Sehun ada disana atau tidak saat hujan seperti ini. Mengingat Sehun yang suka hujan, Chanyeol mencoba peruntungan saja mencari Sehun disana.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala melihat tas berwarna coklat dan sepasang sepatu kets yang tergeletak di depan pintu. "Ck, benar-benar anak itu"

Chanyeol menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Membuatnya terbuka dan menampilkan suatu pemandangan indah yang harus menahannya untuk tidak langsung mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tas dan memotret keindahan tuhan itu.

Oh Sehun berdiri disana.

Berdiri di tengah atap, menghadap kearahnya. Wajahnya mengadah ke atas dengan mata tertutup, kedua tangan kurusnya ia rentangkan sejajar tubuhnya. Seakan-akan menyambut air hujan yang turun membasahi dirinya. Seakan-akan ia mendapatkan kenyamanan saat air hujan menerpa wajahnya.

Kemeja birunya sudah benar-benar basah membentuk lekuk tubuh kecilnya. Rambut pirangnya lepek berbentuk tidak karuan karena hujan.

Di mata Chanyeol, Sehun bersinar. Di antara langit gelap dan lampu kerlap-kerlip sebagai background Demi apapun Sehun bersinar!

Namja pucat tersebut membuka matanya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Mata-nya bertemu pandang langsung dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" Sehun berseru. Benar kan apa yang Sehun pikirkan, Chanyeol pasti akan menemukannya!

"Hyung kesini!" Sehun memberikan gesture agar Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menemaninya hujan-hujanan. Namun gelengan dan kata-kata Chanyeol membuat lengkungan terpasang di bibir plumnya.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat kembali. Kau sudah basah, ayo pulang!" Chanyeol berteriak dari pintu.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun balas berteriak

"Ayolah Sehun! Lihat dirimu sudah basah begitu! Ayo pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau bisa sakit!"

"Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dirinya heran kenapa namja di hadapannya ini makin besar malah makin manja. Seingatnya, dulu Sehun tidak semanja ini.

"ayolah Sehun. Cepat kemari" Chanyeol menatap lurus kearah Sehun. Mencoba membuat namja tersebut berhenti hujan-hujanan.

SAhun dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke arah Chanyeol. Kenapa hyung-nya satu ini sangat menyebalkan! Ia ingin bersenang-senang.

Dengan kepala tertunduk Sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Baju Sehun benar-benar basah dan jelas membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat Sehun beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kita pulang~" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Sehun agar lebih cepat berjalan. biarkan saja lengannya basah. Cuma lengannya ini kan bukannya—

Brzzzz

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat merasakan air hujan tepat jatuh di atas kepalanya. Keadaanya saat ini sama seperti Sehun. Basah

Menyadari itu cepat-cepat Chanyeol melempar tas-nya ke arah pintu, mencoba menyelamatkan berkas-berkas foto dan kameranya.

"Yak! Oh sehun!"

"Kau juga basah hyung~" Sehun tersenyum jahil di depan Chanyeol. Ia puas melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sama basah seperti dirinya.

"Kau jahil sekali Oh Sehun!" geram Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang merasa aura tidak enak muncul dari Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Mencoba untuk menghindar dari Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"H-hyung m- mian.. " Sehun menatap takut- takut pada Chanyeol

"Awas kau Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menangkap Sehun yang berlali menjauh.

"Waaaaaa!"

Dua namja yang bisa di katakan sudah tidak pantas berlaku seperti itu, berkejar kejaran di tengah hujan. Chanyeol yang memang lambat atau Sehun yang memang sangat lincah untuk menghindar dari Chanyeol.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lepas Oh Sehun!" kaki panjang Chanyeol berlari ke arah Sehun yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"hHaa hyung!" Sehun langsung berlari saat merasakan tangan panjang Chanyeol yang menarik baju belakangnya.

GREP

Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol berhasil menangkap baju lepek Sehun. Ia menarik kuat Sehun, Sehingga membuat badan Sehun berhadapan denganya. Ia mendekap Sehun di dada.

"Hyung …"

Chanyeol tak tahu, ia hanya ingin memeluk Sehun saja. Lengannya melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Sehun. Cukup lama. Perlahan Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya.

Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. Mata coklat dan mata hitam itu saling menyelami satu sama lain. Kedua lengan Chanyeol makin mengerat di pinggang Sehun. Memperkecil jarak mereka.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Menatap dalam mata Sehun, semakin berani mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?" sebuah kalimat dari mulut Sehun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatap lembut Sehun.

Sehun yang di tatap menundukan wajahnya. Lalu ia mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Maksud ku, apakah Chanyeol hyung mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Karena, Chanyeol hyung selalu memperhatikan ku dari dulu. Chanyeol hyung selalu baik padaku. Walaupun itu hal biasa yang dilakukan semua orang , tapi aku merasa itu bukan hanya perhatian yang diberikan hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Aku merasa berbeda. Dan aku nyaman dengan Chanyeol hyung" ganti Sehun menatap Chanyeol lembut

"Lalu?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol itu bodoh apa tidak peka sih.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang!"

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol, membuat jarak mereka terpisah. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak. Mulutnya menggerutu kesal mengingat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh. Sehunnya manis sekali. Dengan langkah panjangnya ia mengejar Sehun. "Oh Sehun tunggu!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun.

"Apa?!" oh uri Sehun galak sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan yakin ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun,

CHU~

Sehun membelalak kaget. Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka! Ya hanya menempelkan, merasakan manis bibir masing-masing lawannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, bibir Sehun lebih lembut dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik Sehun mendekat. Melingkarkan kembali lengannya di sekitar pinggang Sehun. Bibirnya mulai ia gerakan mengecup-ngecup bibir Sehun. Lama-lama ia menarik sedikit bibir bawah Sehun dan melumatnya pelan. Tak peduli air hujan yang mengalir di sela ciumannya.

"Hyunghh "

Tangan Sehun melingkar manis di leher panjang Chanyeol. Menariknya agar semakin dekat. Sesekali ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol. INI CIUMAN PERTAMANYA!

Dengan kecupan terakhir Chanyeol melepas bibir Sehun dengan tidak rela. Bibir Sehun candu baginya. Namja manis di hadapannya ini menundukan wajahnya, Chanyeol yakin wajah Sehun benar benar memerah sekarang. Lihat saja, bahkan sampai kuping.

"Hei" Chanyeol menarik dagu Sehun, membuat kedua mata tersebut kembali saling menatap. Satu lagi kecupan Chanyeol berikan pada bibir Sehun.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang Oh Sehun" Chanyeol sangat suka memanggil Sehun dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Aku- aku kira Chanyeol hyung tidak suka padaku yang sangat mengganggumu"

Chanyeol mendorong kening Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bodoh" Sehun pout lagi. "Aku bahkan sudah menyukai dan mencintai mu hampir dua tahun ini Oh Sehun"

Sehun melotot kagat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'o' yang sangat imut. dua tahun? Jadi selama ini itu ia yang tidak peka?

Chanyeol tersenyum, Kenapa namja di hadapannya ini suka sekali membuat ia senang.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

Dan satu lagi!

Ciuman pertama mereka disaksikan oleh hujan!

.

.

.

_Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun seiring dengan kebahagian mu dan aku._

_Yah. Dan biarkan hujan jatuh seiring dengan semua kebahagiaan kita._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai! Biskit disini! Hwhw. Ini ff ChanHun pertama aku dan ini ff oneshoot pertama yang bisa aku publish. Walaupun udah lama banget dibikinya hehe. Makasih buat kamu kamu kamu yang udah mau baca ff ini. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya hehe. Walaupun fluffnya gagal huwee dan akhir yang uh awkward banget.

Saran, kritik dan lainnya aku terima. Oke semoga ketemu di ff lainnya hahaaa.

Review juseyoooo /ngedip bareng Chanyeol/


End file.
